


all i want

by interruptedbyfjreworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedbyfjreworks/pseuds/interruptedbyfjreworks
Summary: phil's sick and dan knows exactly what he wants.





	all i want

Phil woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running from down the hall. He groaned as he rolled over into the space next to him still warm from Dan’s body. He went to breathe in the scent left on Dan’s pillow and found that his nose was blocked. Confused, Phil sat up in bed and felt as pressure built up in his head and dull aches settled in every part of his body. 

Sighing, Phil flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hated being sick. The clock on his phone read 11:23 a.m. It wasn’t the latest he’d ever slept, but it definitely wasn’t his normal wake-up time. His entire body was sore so he didn’t bother moving from his spot in bed. He waited until he heard the shower turn off and watched as Dan walked into their bedroom, a towel wrapped around his hips as his hair dripped onto his shoulders. 

“I see you’re finally awake,” Dan said, smirking. 

Phil attempted to respond with actual words but nothing came out, so he settled for a little grunt of acknowledgment. Dan walked over towards Phil and brushed his fallen quiff away from his forehead. 

If this were any other day and Phil we’re feeling normal, the way Dan’s hip bones peeked out above his towel would drive Phil crazy. He would reach forward and place his fingertips just underneath the towel, silently asking for permission to remove it. His lips would ghost over Dan’s abdomen, kissing away the few stray drops of water trailing down his stomach. He’d pull Dan close and they’d both get lost in each other. 

But today wasn’t one of those days. Phil made no move to initiate anything, instead placing his hand over Dan’s on his forehead.

“You’re really warm.”

“I’m sick,” Phil croaked out.

Dan frowned slightly, raking his fingers through Phil’s hair soothingly. “I’m sorry, babe. Do you feel like you’re gonna throw up or is it just the flu?” 

“I think it’s just the flu.” Before Phil could continue he found himself in a coughing fit. Dan pulled him up by his shoulders and rubbed between his shoulder blades until it subsided. A sudden shiver ran through his body as the duvet fell away and he was exposed to the cold bedroom. "It's really cold in here. Could you get me something to wear?" 

“You probably have a fever. I’m pretty sure with a fever you aren’t supposed to cover up ‘cause it’ll raise your body temperature even more or something,” Dan trailed off, looking off somewhere as he thought.

“Don’t care,” Phil muttered, “‘M cold, gimme a jumper.” 

“Alright, bossy,” Dan said fondly, standing up to find Phil’s York hoodie. As Phil pulled it on Dan dressed himself in joggers and the potato sack jumper that Phil pretended to hate but actually loved because it made Dan look even more adorable. “Do you wanna watch something in the lounge?” 

Phil nodded and slowly pushed himself onto his feet, feeling Dan’s arm wrap around his waist. Blood rushed to Phil’s head immediately and he had to lean into Dan for support. 

“You alright?” Dan asked gently as he led Phil through the door and into the hallway. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Phil had an arm around Dan’s neck. 

When they finally got to the lounge Dan placed Phil on the couch and draped a blanket over him, handing him the remote. “Find something to watch. I’ll be right back.”

\----------

Phil wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Dan left him by himself, but it was long enough that Phil managed to fall asleep on the couch. He was woken up by Dan placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Phil. I brought you some medicine and tea. Sit up so you can drink it.”

Rubbing at his eyes, Phil sat up and scooted over slightly so Dan could join him on the couch. Dan pressed play on the show Phil had chosen (Phil thought it was Buffy but he hadn’t really been paying much attention). 

“How long was I asleep for?” Phil asked after choking down the medicine and sipping his tea for a bit. 

“Not that long - it was just as long as it took for me to make your tea. You probably need the rest anyways.”

Phil couldn’t help but agree with that. Even despite being sick he was exhausted. He and Dan were both stressed with planning for the tour as well as pre-filming gaming videos and dealing with their normal lives. If Phil was being honest, he was kind of glad he got sick as it gave him an excuse to stay in with Dan all day and nap. Phil slouched down to he could rest his head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan slid his arm around Phil’s torso until his hand rested at his hip and he slid his hand up under Phil’s shirt to rest it against the warm, soft skin. Phil let out a sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of closeness that he could never get enough of. 

He melted into the feeling of Dan’s warm hand on his stomach, the little puffs of air coming from Dan’s nose that moved Phil’s hair, the rise and fall of his chest against Phil’s back, just every familiar feeling that just felt so inexplicably like _home_. It was everything Phil wanted when he felt so terrible and Dan knew it completely. 

"Thanks for the tea," Phil mumbled into his mug.

"Mhmm," Dan sighed, pulling Phil closer and resting his chin on top of his head. "Love you."

"I know."

"Just wanted to remind you. I don't think I've said it yet today."

"People say that if you say it too much it loses it's meaning." Phil wasn't saying it as if he believed it, he was just stating what others thought.

"You and I both know that's bullshit. It hasn't lost meaning for me at all and I feel like I say it ten times a day at minimum."

"I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing it." Phil placed his tea down on the table and turned to face Dan, a small smile playing on both of their lips.

"Me neither," Dan said quietly, staring at Phil's lips. Phil could feel Dan leaning in to kiss him so he put a hand on his chest to stop him. 

"You're not allowed to kiss me until I'm not sick anymore. I don't want you getting sick too."

Dan pouted but moved away slightly. "Fine. But you have to at least let me kiss your cheek. I can't hold off for that long."

Phil pretended to ponder a bit before breaking out in a wide smile. "I guess I can let it slide."

Dan lunged forward and placed a huge kiss on Phil's cheek, making an exaggerated smacking noise and leaving a large wet print on Phil's face. 

"Was that really necessary?"

"Entirely," Dan said matter-of-factly

"You're a dork."

"A dork who you love."

"Debatable." Phil raised an eyebrow and watched as Dan feigned offense.

"Oh, shut up, you know you love me."

Instead of responding, Phil laughed and leaned his head into Dan's chest. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and they sat like that in silence for a while, enjoying the other's presence.

\----------

"Are you feeling better?" Dan asked later that day after Phil had woken up from his latest of several short naps taken in Dan's arms. 

Phil shrugged, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to wake himself up more. "Not really, but it isn't getting worse, so that's good. I feel bad for keeping you here on the couch all day. Your arms must be getting tired from holding me for so long." Phil started to shift away from Dan to his own end of the couch but Dan grabbed his hand before he could move completely. 

"Which way are you most comfortable?" Phil must've looked confused because Dan explained. "If you're more comfortable with me holding you, then that's what we'll do."

Honestly, it was always comforting to be held by Dan, even when he wasn't sick. But when he was, it was the one thing that made him feel even a little bit normal. He just loved that Dan knew exactly what to say to make Phil feel better about what he wanted. They had this way of knowing exactly what the other wanted at all times, and right now all Phil wanted was to be cuddled by his boyfriend. 

Phil crawled back to Dan almost immediately and settled back into the same position they had been in just seconds earlier. "I love you," he mumbled into Dan's chest.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @interruptedbyfjreworks!!  
> kudos/comments are appreciated!  
> feel free to reblog the [tumblr post](https://interruptedbyfjreworks.tumblr.com/post/176046890496/all-i-want)!


End file.
